Principal Celestia
"Curses! I was hoping members of the New Lunar Republic were stupider than this!." Principal Celestia is the co-ruler of Equestria, together with her sister Vice Principal Luna. She is also the tyrannical leader of the Solar Empire, and the head principal (and headmistress) of her school, Canterlot High. The Celestia depicted in EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Parody Series is quite a different character to her persona depicted in the universe of MLP. However, she is actually Queen Chrysalis in disguise, as the actual Celestia was killed during the War of the Gods. Appearance She has white skin, cyan and light blue hair wrapped with a pink band into a hair bun, and purple eyes. She wears a light pink coat and a white blouse, and a light pink skirt. Personality She is cold, ruthless, and manically power-hungry, even going so far as to threaten members of her own school to banishment through the use of a 'moon-o-matic'. She also harbors a great resentment towards her younger sister, Luna, and invests heavily in an oppressive dictatorship with giant and deadly weaponry. History Since her creation, she and Luna (as ponies and princesses) ruled Equestria, until they cooperated with Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, and Discord to fight Overlord Hasbro's growing dominion over their world. However, she was killed in battle, and Queen Chrysalis took her place. As the ruler of the Solar Empire, "Celestia" (actually Chrysalis) established a conspiracy to control Equestria and spent her funds on constructing giant nuclear-equipped robots. When she suspected that Overlord Hasbro or his agents might be spying on her, she used a decoy that was sliced in half by Vice Principal Luna to distract the public. Nonetheless, she continued using her disguise to infiltrate Hasbro's plans, until the three universes collided and Hasbro was freed, Her disguise was later blown when the Gods (in the form of three Fluttershys) revealed her true identity. Other forms Pony Celestia This was the real Celestia, who fought alongside Queen Chrysalis and other powerful ponies against Overlord Hasbro in the War of the Gods, and was killed. Seagullestia This Celestia briefly appeared in "Day of the Flutter" at Chrysalis' headquarters to snatch Rainbow Dash away on behalf of the other Celestia's orders. She appeared again among the many characters killed by Overlord Hasbro, and then revived by Fluttershy #2 to confront him in the Gods's side. Her character's form resembles her counterpart's appearance in the "Equestria Girls" movies, wearing a light yellow coat over a purple blouse and trousers (with her cutie mark pinned to the left collar of her blouse), and having loose hair. However, the difference from the movies' Principal Celestia is that she has the head of a seagull, hence her name. Gallery Solarempress.png grandest hall.png seagullprincipal.png Principals office.png Celestiainherofficehq.png Eqg obey poster dotf by mrdeloop-d8el5zc.png Principal Celestia Poster - Tribute to robynneski.png Trivia * Principal Celestia's vector was designed by robynneski (Alternate link). * Celestia was commonly depicted as a tyrant by fans, as they wondered how did she manage to remain Equestria's highest ruling authority for over a thousand years. This also led to the existence of the "Solar Empire vs. New Lunar Republic" fanfictions. * The "Moon-O-Matic" device was based on various jokes about Celestia banishing her sister Luna to the Moon. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Equestrians Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Deceased characters *